Les trois victoires du général
by Lilisu
Summary: A une époque révolue depuis longtemps, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fils de forgeron, tombe amoureux du fils de son Seigneur. Ses sentiments survivront-ils aux épreuves qui l'attendent? UA, Slash, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai eu une horrible période sans inspiration, syndrome de la page blanche, école, stage et tout le reste. J'en aurais pleuré. Bref. Me revoilà, en chair, en os et en cartilage! C'est dégueu…_

_Je vous présente mon nouveau bébé, mon bijou, mon GrimmIchi médiéval! Ma première fic sur Bleach aussi! (j'ai profité de mon passage à vide pour regarder la série, et disons que Grimmjow le beau gosse m'a inspirée…) Tout ça pour dire que ce sera normalement un two-shot (parce qu'en one-shot, c'est trop long :p) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tant qu'il est constructif, que je puisse bénéficier de vos conseils pour écrire mieux! Je publierai la suite dès que possible, elle n'est pas encore écrite et je suis bientôt en exam… désolée._

_Bonne lecture!_

Les trois victoires du Général

Il y a fort longtemps vivait un roi puissant et débonnaire qui régnait avec sagesse sur son royaume. Ce dernier étant tout de même étendu, il avait accordé la gouvernance de chaque région à des seigneurs désignés parmi les plus prestigieuses familles du pays.

La Maison Kurosaki n'était pas la plus puissante, mais elle se démarquait des autres grâce à une richesse conséquente, un chef strict mais juste et une loyauté à toute épreuve à l'égard de ceux qui la méritaient. Le Seigneur Isshin tirait sa fierté de sa famille adorée. Il y avait bien sûr sa femme, sa chère Masaki, mais aussi son fils unique et ses deux filles : Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu. À l'époque où commença notre histoire, Ichigo, l'aîné de la fratrie, était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs partis de la région. Il n'avait que dix ans, mais nombreuses étaient celles qui tentaient de l'amadouer. Si cela amusa longtemps son père, il mit néanmoins le holà en fiançant son cher fils à la fille d'un seigneur voisin, le chef de la Maison Kuchiki. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs sur le lit de mort et comptait déjà donner les rênes du pouvoir à son fils, le beau Byakuya. Mais ce détail est secondaire dans cette histoire, aussi ne nous y attardons pas.

La terre des Kurosaki se trouvait près de la frontière avec un pays voisin très important, et les tentatives d'invasion étaient monnaie courante bien que toujours déjouées par l'armée seigneuriale et ses quelques chevaliers. Mais malgré ces débordements occasionnels, le peuple vivait en paix sous l'égide de la famille d'Isshin.

Dans le village qui jouxtait le château vivait un garçon comme les autres, si ce n'était la fabuleuse teinte de sa chevelure, un beau bleu azur, un peu comme le ciel en plein été. Ses yeux arboraient la même couleur étonnante, lui donnant un regard perçant qui impressionnait même les adultes les plus aguerris. Ce garçon âgé de seulement treize ans s'appelait Grimmjow et travaillait avec son père dans la forge familiale. De par son futur métier, il avait souvent l'occasion de brandir des lames et en avait tiré une maîtrise de l'épée assez peu ordinaire pour un jeune de sa condition. L'adolescent ne caressait pas vraiment de rêve, il savait juste qu'il serait de son devoir de reprendre l'entreprise familiale à la mort de son paternel. Cela l'ennuyait, mais il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Un jour, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir débarquer son Seigneur en personne, accompagné de son fils unique! Les deux nobles, encadrés par leur escorte, entrèrent dans leur forge et détaillaient les lames en étalage comme des clients ordinaires. Le père de Grimmjow se précipita à leur rencontre et écouta avec passion Isshin lui raconter le but de sa venue : trouver une fine lame pour qu'Ichigo apprenne l'art de l'épée. Grimmjow, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le futur seigneur, qui lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire timide. Le bleuté lui répondit et accourut auprès de son père lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher d'eux.

-Grimmjow, fils, va aider le jeune Lord à trouver une arme qui lui convienne, ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescent acquiesça avec empressement et emmena le plus petit et son escorte vers l'arrière-boutique. Là, il lui montra les meilleures créations de son père et en profita pour lui montrer les siennes également. Le rouquin, ses yeux chocolat débordants d'admiration, le regardait manier les fleurets et autres sabres en poussant de temps à autres de petites exclamations de surprises lors des figures plus compliquées.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix, mon seigneur? Demanda finalement Grimm.

L'orangé tourna la tête vers une lame plus fine et légère que les autres et la pointa du doigt.

-Heu, celle-là, c'est possible?

Grimmjow sentit son estomac bondir lorsqu'il comprit que son futur chef venait de choisir une de ses pièces les plus réussies. Le visage rouge de bonheur, il enveloppa l'arme blanche et la rapporta à l'avant du magasin, le rouquin sur ses talons. Le seigneur Isshin paya, salua tout le monde et s'en alla avec son fils qui adressa de grands signes de la main à Grimmjow, qui réalisa par la suite qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit son nom.

Le soir venu, alors que sa mère servait le repas, Grimmjow leva le menton et décréta qu'il voulait devenir soldat. Le lendemain, il rassembla ses affaires sous le regard ému de sa mère et le rictus énervé de son père et se dirigea vers le château avec toute sa détermination. Il put entrer dans la cour de l'édifice presque sans problème et se demanda à qui il devait s'adresser. Pas au Seigneur, tout de même…? La réponse se présenta d'elle-même lorsqu'un officier lui adressa la parole, lui demandant ce qu'un gamin comme lui venait faire ici. Les soldats attirés par la distraction bienvenue s'esclaffèrent en entendant Grimmjow émettre le souhait d'entrer dans leur armée. Ils rirent beaucoup moins lorsque ledit gamin démontra ses talents à l'épée. L'officier l'engagea sans faire plus de chichi, les batailles contre les envahisseurs étant plus dures à mener de jour en jour.

Ainsi fut la vie de Grimmjow pendant près de sept années.

Au fil des ans, le petit garçon avait laissé la place à un jeune homme plein de fougue et aux muscles puissants, forgés au prix d'heures d'entrainement harassantes mais largement récompensées par des montées en grade fréquentes. Il avait permis à ses cheveux de pousser un peu, ce qui lui donnait un air de fauve prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier homme qui oserait s'en prendre à la Maison qu'il servait avec tant de hargne. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ce n'était pas pour les lauriers ou pour éteindre une quelconque soif de pouvoir et de sang qu'il était là, mais pour protéger et servir au péril de sa vie le petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là.

Petit garçon qui avait évolué en un jeune homme plein de vie et d'éclat. Ses mèches courtes étaient comme le feu sous le soleil et ses yeux étaient comme de l'ambre liquide sur sa peau couleur de miel. Il avait énormément grandi et embelli, attirant toutes les convoitises. N'empêchait qu'il était fiancé, et que sa promise lui bavait abondamment dessus à chacune de ses visites, faisant grincer Grimmjow des dents lorsque celui-ci était de garde lors des venues de la fratrie Kuchiki.

Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que celui qu'il regardait de loin depuis sept ans était pris, qu'ils étaient de deux mondes différents, qu'ils étaient des hommes tous les deux, que ça ne se faisait pas… mais il se plaisait à imaginer, toutes les nuits, son seigneur descendre de sa tour d'ivoire, le rejoindre dans son dortoir sordide pour passer la nuit avec lui, lui raconter de petites histoires, des anecdotes, lui susurrer des mots d'amour… Il savait que ce n'était qu'illusion, mais il avait bon espoir d'un jour adresser la parole au beau rouquin.

Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils faisaient était se sourire, car le jeune lord n'aurait pas pu oublier son incroyable touffe bleue même s'il l'avait voulu! Ça leur suffisait.

Pourtant, il devait être écrit que cela changerait.

Grimmjow était devenu général après une bataille où il avait particulièrement brillé. Il avait reçu son grade sous le regard admiratif de celui qu'il aimait en secret et avait chéri cet instant chaque fois qu'il se le passait en boucle dans son lit tous les soirs. Il avait été si heureux…

Ce soir-là, cependant, il eut une impression bizarre. Il était de retour de campagne et se reposait dans sa chambre particulière dans le château de ses maîtres, mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Quelque chose allait se produire, mais il ignorait d'où lui venait cette impression. Il attrapa donc son baudrier, revêtit ses effets et sortit sur les remparts pour une promenade un peu rafraichissante.

-Rien à signaler?

On lui certifia que tout allait bien. Le ciel était noir d'encre et on ne voyait pas à cent mètres autour de la place forte, mais Grimmjow, pas très rassuré, scruta les ténèbres. Il lui semblait voir du mouvement… Un éclat métallique le poussa à sortir son épée de son fourreau et de faire sonner l'alarme. À cet instant des troupes ennemies sortirent des fourrés, perdant leur effet de surprise et s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la forteresse. Grâce à la présence d'esprit du général, les troupes réagirent assez rapidement et repoussèrent les assaillants avec difficulté, mais en ne décomptant que quelques blessés et un unique mort. L'attaque n'avait pas duré très longtemps, et les derniers ennemis ne tardèrent pas à prendre la fuite dans l'obscurité. Le bleuté jugea imprudent de les suivre et ordonna à ses hommes d'évacuer les blessés.

Dès qu'il apprit ce fait d'arme, Isshin fit convoquer Grimmjow alors que le matin se levait à peine. Le général s'inclina devant son maître et ne se redressa qu'après son ordre, les courtisans autour de lui chuchotant sur sa bravoure. Il nota avec un plaisir certain qu'Ichigo était là également et le fixait avec gratitude. Isshin lui donna une accolade devant tout le monde et le félicita longuement sur sa rapidité et sa sagesse. Il lui dit également un "mille mercis" qui résonnèrent longuement dans l'esprit du soldat fourbu.

-Général Jaggerjack, vous avez sauvé ce fief et ce pays par extension. Vous avez la reconnaissance éternelle de la Maison Kurosaki, et je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en vous accordant aussi celle du Roi !

-Mon Seigneur, c'est trop d'honneurs que vous me faites, marmonna le jeune général.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était aller finir sa nuit et de préférence jusqu'au matin suivant en rêvant d'Ichigo si possible. C'est alors qu'une phrase d'Isshin retint son attention malmenée.

-Pour vous remercier de votre dévouement, je vous accorde dans l'heure ce que vous souhaitez de plus cher!

Le général releva la tête.

-Tout ce que je veux? N'importe quoi?

-Restons tout de même dans les limites du raisonnable, sourit le seigneur, faisant pouffer la cour.

Grimmjow réfléchit. Ce pourrait-il que le destin lui sourie enfin? Pouvait-il demander ça? Son souhait le plus cher…?

-Il y a bien quelque chose que je voudrais… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Oui? L'encouragea Isshin.

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché de ses iris dorés.

-Je voudrais…votre fils, dit-il enfin après avoir saisi son courage à deux mains.

Il lui sembla alors que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. La cour explosa en voix hystériques, en murmures empressés, énervés. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit. Ses yeux étaient juste écarquillés de surprise. Le Seigneur Isshin, enfin, parut s'étouffer d'indignation.

-Que… Mais! J'ai dû mal comprendre, pouvez-vous répéter?

La voix menaçante de son maître fit comprendre à Grimmjow qu'on lui offrait une chance de répondre autre chose. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis, foi de Jaggerjack!

-Je veux votre fils, Ichigo. Votre héritier. Appelez-le comme vous voulez. C'est lui que je veux.

La suite se déroula alors dans un genre de chaos indescriptible. Une partie de la cour était pour Grimmjow, et l'autre souhaitait soit l'enfermer dans les oubliettes, soit l'obliger à changer de vœu. Bizarrement, Ichigo, alias le principal intéressé, n'avait toujours rien émis.

-Je refuse, fit froidement Isshin. Trouvez autre chose ou repartez, mais laissez mon fils en dehors de ça. Il est fiancé à une dame, et il est hors de question que je mette en péril notre alliance avec le seigneur Kuchiki pour une simple amourette de paysan!

Grimmjow serrait les poings si fort que ses articulations blanchissaient. Il était prêt à sortir son arme de son fourreau et de passer toute la cour sous sa lame pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas négociable. C'est alors qu'Ichigo intervint. Il chuchota rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, qui l'écouta attentivement avant de secouer la tête.

-La réponse est et restera non, fit-il tout haut.

-Très bien. La voix glaciale de Grimmjow jeta un froid sur l'assistance, qui commençait à se demander si Isshin n'avait pas commis une grosse boulette. Ça a été un plaisir de vous servir, vous et votre famille. Il arracha l'écusson des Kurosaki de sur sa cape et la jeta au sol, aux pieds de son Seigneur.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, une aura de rage écartant les gens de son chemin. Le jeune homme monta dans ses appartements et rassembla ses affaires qu'il empila dans un sac de toile. Un toussotement le fit se retourner, l'épée au poing dirigée vers la gorge de l'intrus. C'était Ichigo, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'arrêter de le menacer.

-Grimmjow, ne partez pas, dit le rouquin d'un air suppliant. J'ignore ce que vous me voulez, mais mon père refuse d'entendre raison. Restez, et nous pourrons peut-être en parler! Vous êtes un grand général, ne commettez pas cette erreur! Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite? Devenir mercenaire? Trouver un nouveau maître? Ne soyez pas ridicule…!

Le bleuté hésita, puis se rasséréna.

-Je dois partir. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez vite un nouveau général.

Il contourna l'orangé et sortit de l'édifice pour accrocher son sac sur son cheval. Ichigo l'avait suivi.

-Grimmjow… S'il vous plait! Vous agissez sous le coup de la colère! Attendez un peu, allez dormir et réfléchissez!

Grimmjow se força à l'ignorer et monta en selle.

-Je suis désolé, mon seigneur. J'ai beau avoir beaucoup de respect pour votre famille, votre père m'a ôté toute envie de la servir. Ce fut un honneur de faire votre connaissance, mais il me faut partir.

Il fit un signe aux gardes pour qu'ils ouvrent les portes, puis il se retourna une dernière fois vers le rouquin.

-Mais où irez-vous?

-Loin d'ici.

Il se pencha vers le rouquin pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Prenez soin de vous. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, soyez-en sûr.

Puis il lança son cheval au galop et disparut bien vite dans un nuage de poussière, sans un regard en arrière.

Il chevaucha durant un mois, le temps de parcourir la moitié du pays avant d'arriver à la capitale. Toutes les nuits, il couchait à la belle étoile, protégé des bêtes sauvages par un feu de bois. Et toutes les nuits, chaque pli de sa couverture lui évoquait Ichigo. Il avait conscience d'être un peu fou, mais il aimait imaginer le rouquin allongé à ses côtés, sous sa protection exclusive. Si seulement Isshin lui avait accordé son vœu, Ichigo serait déjà entre ses bras, abandonné, tentateur.

À lui.

Mais s'il suivait le plan qui avait germé dans son esprit dès son départ du château, Isshin regretterait son refus. Amèrement. Il en faisait le serment.

Ichigo était à lui.

**~3 ans et 8 mois plus tard~**

Ichigo avait une drôle d'impression.

Comme si ce soir, tout allait changer pour lui. Ce soir, il fêtait son vingt et unième anniversaire et son père lui avait fait préparer une fête monumentale. Et dans très exactement trois semaines il allait épouser Lady Rukia. Mais il n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser. Pour le moment, il devait juste sourire et identifier son pressentiment.

Les trois dernières années avaient été plutôt calmes. Il avait ressassé le départ de Grimmjow pendant des jours, reprochant à son père d'avoir été trop sévère. Dieu savait à quel point Grimmjow était un homme courageux, déterminé et doué pour l'art de la guerre. Il n'était pas bon de l'avoir pour ennemi, et le bleuté avait assuré qu'il reviendrait.

Ichigo l'avait cru sur parole.

À part ça, Isshin avait promu un nouveau général, bien moins aguerri que le bleuté, même s'il se débrouillait assez bien. Ichigo ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Alors que cette pensée l'effleurait, la porte de la salle du trône, où se déroulait la fête explosa sous la poussée d'une petite armée. Ichigo se leva automatiquement et commença à tirer son épée en même temps que son père, mais les soldats étaient clairement préparés car ils prirent aussitôt les courtisans en otage. Le rouquin poussa un son désapprobateur et laissa retomber sa lame dans son fourreau.

Il profita alors du temps qu'il avait pour détailler les hommes, histoire de savoir par qui ils étaient envoyés. Ils étaient vêtus d'armures de fortune noires, et leurs armes n'avaient rien de conventionnel. Certaines ressemblaient à ces sabres recourbés qu'on ne trouvait que de l'autre côté de la mer, au sud. Un homme chauve avait même un genre de lance en bois munie d'une lame aiguisée noire au tranchant brillant. Ils ne portaient aucun blason.

Des pillards? Non, jamais ils n'oseraient attaquer un château fort.

Des mercenaires alors? Plus crédible.

En un tour de main, ces hommes avaient pris le contrôle de toute la salle sans faire le moindre blessé. En levant la tête, Ichigo constata l'absence des gardes qui étaient censés patrouiller autour de la salle en cas de bagarre. Le jeune homme voulut mettre sa mère et ses sœurs à l'abri dans une arrière-salle, mais il tomba nez à nez avec des guerriers sortant d'un passage secret dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Ce qui était théoriquement impossible, vu que seule la famille et les plus hauts gradés de leur armée étaient au courant de l'existence d'un tel couloir.

Les mercenaires lui sourirent et le repoussèrent dans la salle maintenant tout à fait silencieuse.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette connue des personnes présentes émergea à travers la grande porte, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et un sabre long et fin à la main. Il parcourut la salle des yeux et son rictus s'agrandit lorsqu'il tomba sur la famille seigneuriale. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bleu électrique et s'avança tranquillement vers eux, envoyant rouler d'un coup de pied un hanap qui gisait sur le sol.

-Toi! Comment as-tu osé…?! Vociféra Isshin.

-On se calme, ordonna sèchement Grimmjow. C'est moi qui parle cette fois. Asseyez-vous, tous.

À part les quelques otages, tout le monde retourna à sa place.

Grimmjow les dévisagea tous avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est si facile d'entrer dans ce château, vous ne trouvez pas? Un vrai jeu d'enfant, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Traître, assena Isshin.

-Moi, un traître? Je ne vois qu'un traître ici, et il est devant moi, répliqua Grimmjow. Vous avez trahi votre parole, Lord Kurosaki. Je ne voulais qu'une chose et vous me l'avez refusée. Je suis venu la prendre moi-même.

Ichigo sentit la nausée creuser son ventre.

-Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma famille, vile crapule! Tonna le Seigneur Isshin.

-Je suis venu vous proposer un accord, continua le bleuté en l'ignorant superbement. Vous me donnez ce que je suis venu chercher et je quitte cet endroit en laissant tout le monde en vie, ou vous refusez et demain matin ce château sera baigné de sang. Le vôtre.

Ichigo déglutit et vit du coin de l'œil son père attraper une dague pour la lancer sur l'ex général.

Le couteau ne quitta même pas sa main.

-Gardez votre calme s'il vous plait, dit le jeune homme très pâle qui venait de récupérer l'arme.

-Ulquiorra, lança Grimmjow comme un signal.

Le petit brun posa alors la dague sur la gorge de Masaki, qui étreignait ses deux filles de toutes ses forces.

-Alors, Sire, avons-nous un deal ? Ricana Grimmjow.

Isshin était si enragé que ses bras et son dos tremblaient. Ichigo eut alors pitié de son père. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son géniteur et prit enfin la parole.

-Ça ira, je vais le faire. Je ne laisserai personne mourir pour moi. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Lady Rukia et de Messire Byakuya, d'accord?

-Mais…!

-Nous n'avons pas le choix! Je refuse de sacrifier tous ces gens pour mon intérêt personnel!

Isshin serra plus fort le bras de son fils unique, puis le lâcha.

-Fils…

-Ca ira, répéta Ichigo en souriant.

Il quitta l'estrade d'un pas chancelant et se dirigea vers Grimmjow, qui eut le culot de lui tendre la main avec ce petit sourire diabolique dont il avait le secret. Ichigo se garda bien de la toucher et sortit de la salle, suivi de près par son ravisseur et ses hommes.

-Oh, et au cas où vous auriez envie de nous suivre, dit le bleuté juste avant de partir, je crois que ce sera impossible, vos gardes sont en assez mauvais état…

Isshin blêmit et lança son verre dans sa direction. Il explosa au sol, aspergeant tout le monde de débris coupants. Grimmjow soupira d'un air dramatique et saisit le bras d'Ichigo pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Dans la cour se trouvaient les chevaux des envahisseurs, prêts à repartir. L'un des hommes de Grimmjow apparut alors, suivi de la monture d'Ichigo, un cheval blanc comme neige à l'exception du bout de ses pattes, noir comme la nuit. Le jeune homme examina les alentours, espérant apercevoir un régiment de soldats encore intact. Mais ils étaient tous couchés sur les pavés.

Il se précipita vers le corps le plus proche et tâta sa gorge. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant un pouls régulier et comprit aussitôt l'astuce en remarquant une touffe de plumes noires qui émergeaient de la nuque du gardien.

-Un narcotique assez puissant pour les faire dormir jusqu'à demain, l'informa Grimmjow.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, estomaqué.

-T-Tu as endormi tout le château?! Il n'y a aucun blessé?

Pour toute réponse le bleuté lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je sois un monstre?

Ichigo se garda bien de répondre et se mit en selle, le reste des guerriers faisant de même. Quand Grimmjow donna le signal du départ, le jeune homme se tourna une dernière fois vers sa maison et mit son cheval au galop, suivant la troupe qui l'encadra progressivement afin de prévenir toute tentative de fuite.

Son pressentiment s'était révélé exact.

Malheureusement.

La troupe chevaucha pendant un peu moins d'une heure dans le noir, puis déboucha sur une petite colline où les attendaient une trentaine de tentes grisâtres et trois grands feux de camp. Une vingtaine d'hommes se levèrent en les voyant arriver et accueillirent leurs compagnons avec des rires joyeux.

-Et si tu descendais, ton altesse? Fit un grand type avec des dents de piano.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, étonné de voir l'organisation du campement. Il mit pied à terre et s'éloigna à son grand regret de Shiro, son cheval. Aussitôt, un des cavaliers emmena la monture avec les autres et Grimmjow entraîna son propriétaire vers une tente plus grande que les autres.

-Bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez-toi, dit le bleuté. C'est pas du grand luxe, mais c'est confortable.

Ichigo attendit que l'ex-général sorte, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers le lit de camp, dépassant Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

-Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu ne croyais quand-même pas que j'allais te laisser tout seul? S'étonna son ravisseur. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tentes une sortie! Oh, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, il est inutile d'essayer de t'échapper, cet endroit est bourré de gardes bien plus doués que ceux de ton palace.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver.

-Comme si j'allais m'enfuir! Tu t'en prendrais à ma famille pour te venger!

-Bien entendu, répondit calmement Grimmjow. Mais avant ça, je te retrouverai et te ramènerai par la peau du dos s'il le faut. Puisque tu as compris, on va pouvoir aller dormir.

Ichigo se dirigea vers le lit de camp, mais la voix goguenarde de son kidnappeur le retint.

-Déshabille-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Le rouquin se retourna et lui jeta une œillade dégoûtée. Mais il après avoir recalculé sa situation, il estima qu'il était préférable d'obéir pour l'instant. Il esquissa un mouvement hésitant vers son ravisseur et s'employa à défaire les sangles de son plastron. Après quelques essais infructueux, il réussit enfin à les délacer et la lourde pièce métallique tomba par terre. Puis il s'attaqua aux gants renforcés d'acier noirci et les déposa sur une malle qui traînait là. Puis les jambières subirent le même sort, et enfin la légère cote de mailles. L'artisan qui l'avait forgée avait un sacré talent, remarqua-t-il. La chemise de Grimmjow ne tarda pas à disparaître également et le rouquin se retrouva en face à face avec huit tablettes de chocolat bronzées et couvertes d'un léger film de sueur.

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers le pantalon de Grimmjow et se sentit mal.

Assez étonnamment, le bleuté l'empêcha de poursuivre et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tourner dos à lui. Le jeune homme sentit qu'on tirait sur ses vêtements et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas passer à la casserole, bien que cela lui semblait plutôt mal parti. Sa tunique richement brodée le quitta, puis Grimmjow baissa les manches de sa chemise blanche d'un geste lent, presque tendre. Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien à présent. Et il ignorait toujours ce que lui voulait le guerrier. Le vendre? L'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur sa famille? Faire de lui son esclave personnel?

Un long frisson parcourut son dos lorsque la main tiède de Grimmjow se posa sur sa peau. Il le saisit par le coude et l'emmena jusqu'à la couche.

Bon sang, jamais Ichigo n'avait eu aussi peur d'un lit!

À son grand étonnement, l'ex général se contenta de l'étendre et se glissa derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse pour l'attirer contre lui avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Grimmjow s'endormit en quelques minutes, fatigué par les événements tandis qu'Ichigo, coincé dans son étreinte de fer cherchait un sommeil pourtant réparateur qui lui échappa une majeure partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et se plongea avec félicité dans l'observation de son nouvel invité. Il joua un instant avec les mèches enflammées, retraça avec légèreté les fins muscles du jeune homme jusqu'au bord du pantalon. Alors qu'il écartait celui-ci de la peau, son propriétaire se réveilla et fit la grimace en croisant son regard bleu.

-Bien dormi? Demanda Grimm.

-C'est une blague? Rétorqua Ichigo d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai pas fermé l'œil…

En effet, des cernes commençaient à faire leur apparition sur son visage. Grimmjow s'amusa alors à lui embrasser le nez, le front, la joue…avant de se lever et de s'habiller, invitant son prisonnier à faire de même. Ils sortirent de la tente dix minutes plus tard et déjeunèrent avec les hommes du bleuté. Là, Ichigo ne retint plus ses questions.

-Que s'est-il passé depuis ton départ, il y a trois ans?

Le bleuté sourit et envisagea de ne pas lui répondre, juste pour l'embêter. Mais il se décida à rester sérieux.

-Je me suis rendu à la capitale et j'ai demandé audience au Roi. Ce type est sympathique, mais un peu dingue sur les bords je dois dire. Et il a un drôle de chapeau…Bref, je lui ai expliqué ma situation en résumé et je lui ai demandé de m'aider à retrouver mon honneur. Il a eu l'air amusé et il a complètement ignoré ses conseillers qui lui disaient de refuser ma requête. Je lui ai demandé une armée, mais comme il ne pouvait me donner des hommes, il a fait ouvrir une prison et m'a laissé faire mon choix.

-Q-Quoi? Tu veux dire que ces hommes sont des repris de justice?! Mais tu es complètement malade!

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et j'ai choisi très méticuleusement. Et je peux te dire qu'après ces trois dernières années à entraîner ces hommes, je confierais ma vie à chacun d'eux sans hésiter.

-Mais ce sont des criminels! Objecta Ichigo en mordant dans une tranche de pain.

-Les soldats aussi sont des criminels en temps de guerre, je ne vois pas la différence. Je disais donc qu'après les avoir entraîné, je suis retourné voir le Roi et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas faire couler le sang dans ton château. C'est pourquoi Szayel nous a préparé ce somnifère pour endormir les gardes. Une partie de mes hommes sont entrés par les passages secrets pour couper votre retraite et nous nous sommes emparés de la place assez facilement. Votre nouveau général ne vaut rien.

Ichigo fit la moue.

-Et donc, ta proposition, c'était du bluff! Tu ne comptais absolument pas tuer les otages! Et si mon père avait refusé?

-Je comptais sur ta présence. Tu as toujours été trop gentil, trop… héroïque. Tu es incapable de laisser des innocents mourir pour toi.

-Tu es le pire salaud que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Le rouquin se leva de table et alla près de son cheval, qui le salua d'un hennissement. Le jeune homme emprunta une brosse à un des hommes de Grimmjow et s'occupa de l'animal jusqu'à ce que le campement soit démonté pour continuer le voyage.

-On y va! Lança Grimmjow en s'assurant qu'Ichigo suivait le mouvement.

Voilà à quoi ressembla leur quotidien pour les jours qui suivirent. Ils se levaient, chevauchaient jusqu'au soir et s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Grimmjow ne manquait jamais le rituel auquel il se livrait avec son "invité", mais se garda bien d'aller plus loin. Il préférait laisser faire le temps. D'après lui, le rouquin lui tomberait dans les bras tout seul après quelques semaines en sa compagnie.

Ichigo se pliait assez bien aux exigences de son ravisseur, conscient que la moindre erreur de sa part changerait sa condition de vie. Car il était très bien traité malgré les airs rustres de la petite armée et de son origine controversée. Grimmjow avait bien entendu donné des ordres dans ce sens. Celui qui touchait sa propriété était un homme mort, voilà tout. Où qu'il aille (jamais loin du campement), il était suivi par ses hommes les plus fiables.

Un soir, alors que le ciel était encore clair, Ichigo refusait toujours d'adresser la parole au reste du groupe et soignait Shiro. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui. Ses repas étaient réduits à quelques miettes, son temps de sommeil variait de quelques heures à rien du tout et la détresse qu'il ressentait était à son paroxysme. Pour ne rien arranger, ce connard d'Ulquiorra était constamment sur son dos! Grimmjow et d'autres guerriers jouaient aux cartes bruyamment non loin de là (inutile de dire que le bleuté préférait rester à côté de son déshabilleur professionnel en cas de problème). La discussion s'orienta peu à peu vers le nouveau venu.

-En tout cas même s'il est mignon, ton p'tit prince, il est vachement asocial! Se plaignait Nnoitra. On dirait que seul son canasson compte dans sa vie!

-En même temps, il s'est fait kidnapper, rétorqua Shuuhei. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il nous fasse la risette?

-Et puis il a un appétit d'oiseau, ce gamin! S'exclama Ikkaku. À chaque fois, c'est moi qui vide son assiette! Pas question de gaspiller!

-Ce serait quand-même mieux pour lui d'essayer de s'intégrer, soupira Stark en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je suis sûr qu'il ne connait même pas nos noms.

-Pourquoi il s'ennuierait à les apprendre? S'esclaffa Renji. Il est juste là pour que Grimm se vide les…

-C'est bon, t'as fini? Le coupa sèchement Grimmjow.

Le silence s'installa.

-Quoi, tu l'as pas encore touché? S'étonna Nnoitra. Si t'en veux pas, laisse-le-moi !

Le regard que lui renvoya Grimmjow avait de quoi congeler quinze cuisses de lapin d'un coup.

Le bleuté se ressaisit rapidement et jeta un œil du côté de son prisonnier. C'était devenu un tic chez lui. Ikkaku attira de nouveau son attention en gagnant la partie.

-Merde, t'es vraiment un enfoiré tu sais ça? S'énerva-t-il contre le chauve ricanant.

Soudain, un cri les fit taire.

-Kurosaki-sama!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra, qui venait de se précipiter sur Ichigo pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe entre les pattes de Shiro. Ledit Shiro qui poussait des hennissements nerveux en voyant son maître dans un état d'extrême faiblesse.

Le petit brun souleva le rouquin et courut vers la tente de Grimmjow pour l'allonger sur son lit, le bleuté et les autres sur ses talons.

-Que s'est-il passé? S'emporta Grimmjow dans un état second.

-Je l'ignore, il bouchonnait sa monture et puis il est tombé d'un coup, comme ça! Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Allez chercher Szayel! Ordonna le commandant du groupe.

Il s'installa au chevet de l'orangé et toucha son front. Au moins, il n'avait pas de fièvre et respirait régulièrement. Le scientifique de la bande, un grand type aux cheveux roses arriva peu après. Il se pencha sur le malade, prit son pouls, avisa ses cernes et ses côtes apparentes.

-C'est simple, ce petit est exténué.

-Comment ça? Il est fatigué à cause du voyage? S'inquiéta Grimmjow.

-En partie. J'ai l'impression que sa dernière nuit décente remonte à longtemps, tout comme ses repas. Si on y ajoute le stress et la peur…

-Et alors? Que fait-on?

-Laissez-le dormir tranquillement. Quand il se réveillera, forcez-le à manger mais par petites quantités, pour éviter qu'il ne les rejette. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces, ne le dérangez surtout pas.

Sur ces mots un peu blasés, Szayel se retira, suivi de tous les autres sur un geste de Grimmjow. Ce dernier resta avec son rouquin et attendit son réveil avec impatience et une certaine part d'anxiété.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil qui transperçait la toile de la tente. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, puis il remarqua une chevelure bleue qui reposait sur son bras gauche. Le rouquin se redressa et contempla son ravisseur endormi en se disant qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique dans cette position… presque innocent. Il envisagea un instant de s'enfuir, mais l'ombre d'un garde faisant sa ronde l'en dissuada. Et puis, Grimmjow commençait à papillonner.

Ichigo attendit patiemment que le bleuté fasse la mise au point et se souvienne de sa présence, ce qu'il fit un peu trop lentement.

-Gn, j'ai mal partout…!

-Ça t'apprendra à dormir dans ce genre de position, se moqua l'orangé.

Grimmjow le dévisagea.

-Ça va mieux toi?

-Heu, ouais. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait. À dernière nouvelle, je brossais Shiro et j'ai senti comme une bouffée de chaleur. Et après, je me suis retrouvé dans ce pieu avec toi en train de me baver dessus. J'ai connu mieux mais ça pourrait être pire.

-T'as retrouvé ton cynisme dans l'aventure, t'as remarqué? Ironisa le bleuté.

-Et toi tu as la trace de ta chemise sur le menton.

Grimmjow soupira et sortit de la tente pour revenir presque aussitôt avec un plat débordant de victuailles.

-Mange, ordonna-t-il à Ichigo.

-J'ai pas très…

"BROULOUBR" grogna son estomac.

-…faim…

-Comme tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas mangé quelque chose. C'est à cause de ça que tu as fait un malaise, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence.

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir et s'empara d'une tranche de pain à contrecœur. Il mordit dedans et se mit presque aussitôt à tousser.

-Hé, doucement, fit Grimmjow, apaisant, en lui caressant le dos.

Ichigo se gela.

-Et donne m'en un bout, je meurs de faim, ajouta l'ex général.

Ils se partagèrent le plateau en silence, Ichigo toujours dans les bras de son geôlier. Après un long moment de mâchonnements, le jeune seigneur cessa de manger, s'attirant un coup d'œil désapprobateur de la part de Grimmjow.

-Plus faim…

Le bleuté hésita, puis le laissa tranquille. Après tout, Szayel avait dit de ne pas le faire manger de trop grosses quantités.

-Je t'interdis de recommencer un coup comme ça, compris?

-J'arrivais pas à manger, j'y peux rien!

-Je vois que tu y arrives bien maintenant.

"Groumpf"

C'est à peu près l'onomatopée que sortit Ichigo.

-…Rci.

-Quoi? J'ai rien compris.

-Merci, articula difficilement le jeune homme.

Grimmjow avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, c'était désopilant.

-…Quoi?

-De t'occuper de moi. Si j'étais juste un otage, ou un esclave, tu ne me traiterais pas comme ça. Tu…tu as passé la nuit accoudé sur mon lit, le cul par terre! J'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu me veux, mais merci de l'avoir fait.

Cet aveu coûtait beaucoup à Ichigo, cela se voyait, mais il aurait regretté de ne pas le lui dire. Il se serait traité de lâche pendant toute la journée au moins, et puis ça le soulageait. Et la tête de Grimmjow le rendait prêt à recommencer sur-le-champ tant elle était épique.

-De rien, finit par grommeler le guerrier. Juste que t'es ni un esclave, ni un otage, mais bon…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé alors? Pour le plaisir?

-Je te le dirai…un jour. Peut-être.

-C'est dégueulasse… rouspéta le prisonnier.

Grimmjow ricana et le poussa dehors, au milieu des cavaliers qui avaient écouté toute leur conversation mine de rien. Le bleuté les engueula et tous partirent en riant seller les chevaux pour repartir.

Dès ce jour, Ichigo décida d'essayer de lier connaissance avec les hommes de Grimm. Après tout, s'il devait passer le restant de ses jours à leurs côtés, autant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître! Il chevaucha avec Ulquiorra, qu'il ne manqua pas de remercier vu que Grimmjow lui avait expliqué qu'il lui devait de ne pas s'être fracturé le nez en tombant. Le petit brun, bien que peu démonstratif était très cultivé et aucun de ses mots n'étaient inutiles. Le repris de justice apprécia la tentative d'approche à sa juste valeur et discuta avec "Kurosaki-sama" pendant une grande partie du trajet.

Ichigo rencontra également Renji (un peu trop bavard et grossier mais il était bonne pâte), Ikkaku (un gros bagarreur ami avec un certain Kenpachi) et Stark, qu'il apprécia dès les premiers mots.

Grimmjow s'étonna d'ailleurs du nombre d'amis que s'était fait son protégé en à peine trois jours!

Lors d'une pause pendant la journée, Ichigo s'était rapproché du général et ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, du temps où ils étaient encore au château tous les deux…

C'est alors qu'Ichi prononça la phrase suivante :

-Punaise, c'est bien parti pour devenir la nouvelle version de la Guerre de Troie, cette histoire!

Ce à quoi Grimm avait répondu :

-La Guerre de quoi?

Le rouquin le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Ben, la Guerre de Troie! Tu sais, Achille, Pâris, Hélène, tout ça quoi!

-C'est des amis à toi?

Là, Ichi avait hésité entre le rire et les larmes. Un des hommes de Grimm, un beau mec avec une coupe au carré s'était approché d'eux.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu votre conversation…

-Tu sais c'est quoi la Guerre de Truc, Yumichika? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Bien sûr! Répondit le BG avec un grand sourire. Ma mère travaillait à la Cour et m'a appris à lire. L'Iliade est l'un des premiers livres que j'ai lus tout seul…

-Ah, parce qu'ils ont sorti un bouquin en plus, vos potes?

-Ce ne sont pas nos potes, rigola Ichigo, ce sont les personnages principaux de l'histoire.

-Vous permettez que je lui raconte, Messire? Demanda poliment Yumichika.

-Allez-y.

-Bien. C'est l'histoire d'un homme appelé Pâris. La déesse Aphrodite lui avait promis l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde, la belle Hélène. Sauf que la fille en question était mariée au Roi de Sparte, Ménélas.

-Ah, con ça, commenta Grimmjow.

-Carrément. Pâris était prince de Troie, et son frère aîné s'appelait Hector. Un jour, les deux frères sont partis en voyage à Sparte pour rencontrer le Roi et Pâris est tombé amoureux fou d'Hélène, et réciproquement.

-Je sens venir le traquenard…

-Le jour de leur départ pour rentrer à Troie, Pâris a persuadé Hélène de venir avec eux. Il l'a donc ramenée à Troie malgré les réticences de son frère. Le problème, c'est que Ménélas s'en est rendu compte, évidemment, et qu'il a demandé l'aide de son frère, le puissant Roi Agamemnon, pour déclarer la guerre à Troie. Et c'est comme ça qu'une simple amourette a dégénéré en une des guerres les plus meurtrières de l'Histoire.

-Et au final, qui a gagné? Demanda Grimmjow.

-Les Grecs ont envahi Troie et l'ont mise à feu et à sang, répondit Ichigo.

Le lendemain soir, la troupe arriva dans un petit village et mit pied à terre.

-Voilà, c'est ici qu'on vit, expliqua Grimmjow en voyant l'air ahuri d'Ichigo quand une petite rousse à la forte poitrine sauta dans les bras d'Ulquiorra.

Autour d'eux, les guerriers se dirigeaient vers les différentes habitations et retrouvaient femme et enfants dans de grands rires et beaucoup d'embrassades. Enfin, pour la plupart. (Stark, par exemple, n'avait pas mis un pied dans sa maison que sa fille, une petite blonde, lui avait enfoncé le genou dans le ventre pour le punir de rentrer si tard. C'est si charmant à cet âge-là...)

Grimmjow se saisit du harnais de Shiro et de Pantera pour les conduire avec les autres montures, un peu à l'écart du centre du village. Ichigo, un peu perdu, le suivit par la suite jusqu'à une habitation un peu plus grande que les autres.

-Voilà, c'est ton nouveau chez-toi, lui annonça le bleuté. Il nous reste encore une demi-heure avant le repas du soir, il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire?

-Ben, pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir où nous sommes.

Grimmjow l'invita à s'asseoir, signe que l'explication allait être soit traumatisante, soit très longue. Yeepee…

-Tu sais que le Roi m'a confié ces hommes qui sortaient de prison. Je leur ai promis ce qu'ils voulaient en échange de leurs services et ils m'ont demandé un endroit où leur famille pourrait vivre tranquillement. Le Roi nous a donc permis de nous installer dans ce village. Les anciens habitants ont été décimés par une attaque barbare, il y a déjà plusieurs années.

-Hé ben, il vous gâte ce Roi… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit aussi gentil avec toi?

-Je te le dirai, mais pas maintenant.

-Tout comme tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu m'as enlevé. J'en ai marre, ça fait déjà deux semaines que ça dure! Je crois que je suis prêt à entendre tes raisons!

Grimmjow le dévisagea en silence et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas longtemps et faillit s'étrangler de rage en voyant que son ravisseur se contentait de lui faire faire le tour de la maison. Le rouquin ravala sa colère et s'étonna de voir la commode pleine de vêtements que le bleuté lui avait préparée. Il jeta le propriétaire en dehors de la pièce et soupira d'aise en enfilant une nouvelle tenue. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à emprunter des fringues à son kidnapper, alors si ce dernier avait dévalisé une boutique rien que pour lui… il n'allait pas se priver!

La détention, ça a du bon! (parfois)

Grimmjow l'attendait à la porte en tapant du pied. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher un sourire goguenard, puis accepta de bonne grâce de se faire escorter jusqu'à un genre de salle des fêtes où tout le village se trouvait pour célébrer le retour des hommes. Tout le monde se goinfra et but comme un trou jusqu'à pas d'heure, les femmes et les enfants fous de joie de retrouver leur mari/père parti depuis trop longtemps. Ichigo s'amusa à chambrer Ulquiorra à propos de sa fiancée, une certaine Inoue avec une énorme poitrine. Le brun plongea le nez d'embarras dans sa choppe de bière et n'en sortit pas de toute la soirée. L'élue de son cœur dut le porter à moitié pour le ramener à la maison.

Tout ça pour dire que cette soirée fut des plus arrosée, bien loin des fêtes de la Cour ou de la Maison Kurosaki auxquelles Ichigo était habitué. Lui-même se débrouilla pour ne pas finir sous la table et put encore marcher droit quand Grimmjow lui rota dans la figure pour lui signifier qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Le rouquin pensa s'enfuir.

Sérieusement.

Ils étaient tous dans un état pitoyable, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à jouer les filles de l'air en volant tout l'or du village du même coup. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Laisser Grimmjow et ses courageux guerriers dans cet état, s'en aller comme un voleur, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il avait beau se traiter d'abruti, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

Au lieu de ça, il ceintura le bleuté pour le ramener chez lui. Enfin, chez eux. Arrivé à la maison, il chercha la chambre de Grimmjow, mais le seul lit disponible était le sien, un beau meuble en bois massif qui devait sûrement résister à la fin du monde. Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment et largua son fardeau sur ledit pieu. Le lendemain allait être beau…

L'orangé prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de déshabiller son hôte. Ça passait encore, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Seulement, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est le bras qui le faucha et l'écrasa contre le torse musclé et souple de son ravisseur, lui coupant le souffle. Le pire, c'est que Grimmjow n'était même plus conscient.

-Pu… Grimm, t'es lourd! Ronchonna Ichigo encore tout habillé et coincé contre le corps dense du bleuté.

(Arrêtez TOUT DE SUITE ces saignements de nez!)

Ichigo commença alors à distribuer des coups de poing, mais la seule réaction de Grimmjow face à ce traitement fut de rouler sur le côté, ce qui eut pour effet de bloquer Ichigo sous lui avec son nez dans ses cheveux et son souffle alcoolisé dans l'oreille.

-Grimm! Réveille-toi!

-…Chigo… grommela le guerrier.

L'intéressé se figea sous le choc. Mais à quoi rêvait l'ex général?

-Ichi…go…

L'orangé tenta une dernière fois d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer, mais il laissa tomber en entendant la suite des marmonnements.

-Ichigo…sois mon Hélène…

_À suivre…_

_Un p'tit review siouplait?_


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est moi! Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes non inscrites qui ont reviewé, merci merci! _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et désolée pour l'attente.(Et si Ulquiorra est vraiment trop…pas Ulquiorra. Très français, tout ça, oui oui!)_

**_Attention! Possibilités de spoil sur la mère d'Ichi! Et présence de lemon! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Même si je me demande comment vous en êtes arrivés à lire ça si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi…_**

* * *

**Petit résumé au cas où vous auriez attendu deux mois avant la suite (désolée si c'est le cas) :**

_Grimmjow, fils de forgeron, tombe amoureux d'Ichigo, le futur seigneur de ses terres. Décidé à se rapprocher de celui qu'il aime, le bleuté s'engage dans l'armée et monte les échelons à toute vitesse pour devenir général. Après une bataille décisive, le seigneur Isshin lui propose la récompense de son choix, et Grimmjow demande Ichigo… Face au refus du noble, il quitte le château pendant trois ans et revient avec une petite armée le jour du vingt-et-unième anniversaire d'Ichigo, qu'il enlève à sa famille sans raison valable (du moins aux yeux de Ichigo) De fil en aiguille, même s'il ignore encore ce que lui veut son ravisseur, Ichigo se rapproche de Grimmjow et de ses hommes et apprend à les apprécier…jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow, soûl, lui avoue à demi-mot qu'il l'aime sincèrement._

* * *

**Les trois victoires du général, partie 2**

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo alla parler à Grimmjow alors que celui-ci nettoyait son épée dans les écuries sous l'œil attentif de Pantera, sa jument.

-Je sais pourquoi tu m'as enlevé.

Le bleuté arrêta de bouger et laissa son regard se fixer sur son interlocuteur.

-Hier soir, tu… as dit cette chose… même si tu avais bu…je crois que c'était sérieux, et ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple la façon dont tu as convaincu le Roi de t'aider. J'ai entendu dire que c'est un romantique incurable.

Grimm soupira.

-Ah, et dire que je croyais que c'était un rêve. Bon, ben, maintenant que tu sais tout, ta façon de penser a changé? Es-tu brusquement plus compréhensif à mon égard? Persifla l'ancien général.

-Étonnamment, oui, répondit Ichigo. Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, même si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je croyais que tu voulais me vendre, ou m'utiliser comme moyen de pression…je me suis trompé. Désolé d'avoir pensé ça de toi. Mais comprends-moi, tu m'as enlevé sans raison…

-Alors quoi? Que vas-tu faire? Demanda Grimmjow d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

-Hé bien, je pourrais rentrer chez moi pour éviter une nouvelle guerre de Troie. Désolé de dire ça, mais tes hommes ne tiendront pas deux jours face à l'armée de mon père et de la Maison Kuchiki. Ça éviterait un bain de sang.

Grimmjow se rembrunit.

-Mais je dois avouer que…je suis curieux de voir comment ça va se terminer.

Grimmjow releva la tête, ses yeux céruléens emplis d'espoir. Ichigo lui sourit timidement et tourna les talons sous le regard de son soupirant et geôlier.

-Bon sang, il a un cul à damner un saint, ce mioche! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

Shiro, le cheval d'Ichigo, hennit et frappa le sol de ses sabots, sans doute pour rappeler le bleuté à l'ordre.

-Roooh, ça va, canasson, je vais pas le manger, ton maître!

Œillade de reproche de la part dudit canasson.

Grimmjow fusilla la monture du regard et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Ichigo commençait doucement à s'ennuyer dans sa nouvelle maison quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba sur un Ulquiorra visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ulquiorra? Que se passe-t-il?

-Kurosaki-sama! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…c'est assez embarrassant…

-Allez-y, lancez-vous! L'encouragea Ichigo. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, soit dit en passant…

-Je…

-Skispasse? Grommela Grimmjow en apparaissant derrière Ichigo.

-Heu, hé bien… Inoue m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle voudrait qu'on répare les épouvantails, dans les champs. Ils ont été détruits par la tempête de l'autre jour, et… s'embourba le plus pâle des trois.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu mets dix ans à t'expliquer? Soupira Grimmjow, un sourcil levé.

Ulquiorra se ratatina de plus belle.

-Bon, Ichigo, reste ici, on va en finir vite fait.

-Je viens avec vous! S'exclama le rouquin en suivant Ulquiorra, qui s'éloignait déjà.

-Ichi…! Commença Grimmjow.

Mais l'orangé était loin, en train de discuter avec Ikkaku et Renji tout en prenant des cordes et de la paille sous le bras.

-…Go… Bon sang, il va me tuer un jour.

Le bleuté sourit tout de même et suivit son amoureux vers les champs.

Les oiseaux commençaient déjà à attaquer les récoltes, les épouvantails détruits ne faisant peur à personne. Grimmjow donna ses ordres très efficacement, comme toujours, dispersant ses hommes aux quatre coins des cultures. Il se plaça d'autorité en binôme avec Ichigo, ce qui provoqua un ricanement collectif.

Et ils se mirent au travail.

Le bleuté, pire qu'un papa poule, vérifiait sans cesse que les mains de noble d'Ichigo ne se couvraient pas de cals, ce qui ne tarda pas à énerver le rouquin.

-Pour la dixième fois, Grimmjow, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi! Je peux me débrouiller!

-Tu diras pas ça quand tu auras une écharde ou un truc du genre… ronchonna l'ancien général.

-Tu crois que je vais chialer comme une fillette si je me blesse? C'est pas parce que ma famille est noble qu'elle passe ses journées à ne rien faire! Mon père est un guerrier, j'étais en train de le devenir, ma sœur Karin est douée au tir à l'arc, Yuzu s'occupe de faire la cuisine et la lessive avec les servantes et ma mère vient d'une Maison de guerriers. Crois-moi, on sait tous se débrouiller. Arrête de me materner, s'il te plait, ou je vais vraiment me vexer!

-Heu, OK, comme tu veux.

-Tiens, attrape la corde et fais-la passer de l'autre coté.

Grimmjow, dans son empressement, mit un peu trop de zèle dans son mouvement et entraîna le mannequin de paille dans son élan. Ichigo, déséquilibré par le pantin, tomba sur le bleuté et les fit basculer tous les deux dans les hautes herbes. Le souffle coupé, ils mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ichigo était allongé de tout son long sur Grimmjow, le visage à deux centimètres de celui de son ravisseur.

-Ichigo…

-Quoi?

-Tu ferais mieux de te relever.

-Pourquoi?

-Sinon, je ne peux pas te garantir que tu sois encore puceau d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

-Oh.

-Comme tu dis.

Ichigo rougit brutalement et se releva en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Dommage, Grimmjow aurait bien aimé recevoir un baiser …

Ils se hâtèrent de terminer leur travail puis rentrèrent à la maison après les remerciements d'Inoue, qui leur avait apporté des rafraîchissements. Elle embrassa Ulquiorra pour lui signifier sa joie, ce qui fit rougir considérablement le petit brun si difficile à faire réagir en temps normal. La troupe éclata d'un grand rire viril et s'éparpilla dans les rues.

* * *

Une après-midi, Ichigo était rentré à la maison en courant et s'était planté devant Grimmjow, un air suppliant sur le visage.

-Grimm?

-Hmm?

-Pourrais-tu me rendre mon épée, s'il te plaît?

-Pour quoi faire?

-Ben, un de tes hommes vient de me proposer de m'entraîner. J'ai pas envie de rouiller.

-Ah bon? Qui ça?

-Kenpachi.

L'expression de Grimmjow se décomposa et il perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Ne…ne fais surtout pas ça!

-Mais…pourquoi?!

Grimmjow se leva de son fauteuil et ferma la porte derrière Ichigo à double tour. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ichigo.

-Écoute, si tu veux croiser le fer avec Kenpachi, à ta guise, mais avant laisse-moi au moins te donner des cours.

-Bah pourquoi?

Le bleuté le dévisagea, mortellement sérieux.

-Parce que tu pourrais en mourir.

-À ce point-là?

-Crois-moi, ce type est un malade.

Ichigo soupira.

-Entraîne-moi, alors.

Le bleuté hésita, puis acquiesça.

-D'accord, mais je n'accepte aucune plainte quant à mes méthodes d'enseignement, c'est compris?

-Oui, M'sieur, rigola le rouquin.

* * *

Il ne rigola pas longtemps. Un Grimmjow au naturel, c'est insupportable. Un Grimmjow amoureux, c'est pire. Mais pas autant que le Professeur Grimmjow. Là, c'était carrément l'enfer. Premièrement, il était d'un sadisme sans égal.

-P-Pouce! J'en peux plus! Supplia l'orangé après le cinquième tour des champs au pas de course.

-Et puis quoi encore? Assena le bleuté sans même avoir la décence de paraître fatigué. L'endurance, c'est pas ton fort!

-Tu peux… pfff…m'expliquer ce que ça vient faire dans l'escrime, cette course stupide? Ahana Ichigo.

-Dis-moi, que fais-tu si après dix coups d'épée tu as le souffle au cul?

Ensuite, sa façon de parler. Si en temps normal il s'efforçait de rester poli par égard pour son "invité", Grimmjow jurait comme un charretier quand il passait en mode prof. Le retour du naturel, si on veut.

-Mais…je vais pas faire un marathon!

-M'en fous. Si tu t'étais attaqué à Kenpachi avec ce niveau, tu ne serais plus là pour compter tes points de suture, gamin. Allez, on continue!

-Laisse-moi…au moins…reprendre mon souffle.

-Du vent! Allez, on repart!

L'orangé fut bien forcé de le suivre en le traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entraîneur fut bien obligé de le laisser prendre une pause, vu l'état de lavette de l'élève.

-Cinq minutes. Pas plus.

Inoue, qui l'avait pris en pitié, lui offrit de l'eau qu'il accepta avec gratitude. Il s'aspergea le visage et vida la cruche cul-sec, ce qui lui procura un bien fou.

-Ok, à terre maintenant.

-Heu, c'est-à-dire?

-C'est-à-dire, fit Grimmjow patiemment, que tu te mets à quatre pattes et que tu me fais vingt pompes. Après on verra où tu en es au combat.

-Mais…!

-_Maintenant._

-…D'accord.

Ichigo regretta amèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Grimmjow. Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, le soir venu, il ne se donna même pas la peine de compter ses bleus et écorchures tant il en avait. Comment le bleuté pouvait-il le couver comme une mère poule et lui faire mordre la poussière juste après? Ce type était un mystère.

De toute façon, l'essentiel à retenir de cette journée était là. Il manquait cruellement d'entraînement.

Ah, et Kenpachi, mécontent, était venu se plaindre auprès de Grimmjow parce qu'il "lui avait piqué son élève". Son souffre-douleur serait plus exact…

* * *

Le temps passait vite, au village de Grimmjow.

Franchement, l'enfance dorée d'Ichigo ne lui manquait pas du tout, même quand il était de corvée de vaisselle ou qu'il devait s'occuper des champs. Il trouvait…vivifiant de se salir les mains de temps en temps, ça lui faisait se sentir utile. À côté de ce quotidien au grand air, son château maniéré ne l'attirait plus, tout comme ses perspectives de mariage avec Rukia ou ses cours d'étiquette et de politique… Et puis les villageois étaient contents d'abriter quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en technique et en comptabilité!

Si on lui avait demandé, à cet instant, s'il était heureux, il aurait répondu affirmativement sans hésiter.

Mais le jour qu'il espérait ne jamais voir venir arriva.

* * *

-Mais enfin, rendez-la-moi!

Ichigo tourna la tête en entendant le très peu commun cri d'Ulquiorra et s'étonna de le voir harceler Renji pour essayer de récupérer l'objet que tenait l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Et le petit groupe composé de Shuuhei Hisagi, Nnoitra, Tesla (le petit "protégé" de Nnoitra, enfin, à défaut de trouver un autre mot pour désigner leur relation), Yammy (un grand malabar basané, ami d'Ulquiorra et capable d'assommer un bœuf d'un seul revers de la main) et une jolie fille aux cheveux d'une couleur improbable (Verts. Ils étaient verts.) et aux formes généreuses qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il lui semblait qu'elle se nommait Neliel, quelque chose dans ce style. À vrai dire, Ichigo souhaitait juste se promener en solitaire dans la forêt, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement en le faisant croiser les hommes de Grimmjow sur le sentier principal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ichigo en s'approchant du groupe.

Aussitôt, l'attention se porta sur lui. Même s'il était là depuis quelques semaines, il arrivait encore aux repris de justice de le regarder de travers, même s'il s'entendait bien avec la plupart d'entre eux.

-Ce n'est rien, Ichigo-sama, répondit Ulquiorra en sautant une nouvelle fois sur Renji pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait sûrement.

Dieu merci, il avait laissé tomber le "Kurosaki-sama". Il y avait de l'amélioration.

-Ulquiqui veut se marier! Rigola Nnoitra.

-Mais c'est génial, Ulquiorra! Toutes mes félicitations! S'exclama Ichigo.

-Heu, oui, merci, Ichigo-sama…

-Nnoi, attrape! Cria Renji avant de lancer un objet doré vers son ami qui le saisit sans peine pour l'examiner à la lumière tamisée de la forêt.

C'est alors qu'Ichigo comprit. Ulquiorra avait acheté une bague pour demander la main d'Orihime, sa petite amie rousse à la forte…heu… bref. Bien sûr, dès qu'ils avaient vu l'anneau, ces abrutis s'étaient amusés à le lui dérober pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Les gars, vous êtes pénibles, les prévint Neliel sans lever les yeux de ses ongles parfaits.

-Et toi, Nell, tu ne voudrais pas te marier? Ricana Nnoitra en faisant mine de lui passer la bague au doigt.

-Plutôt mourir que périr.

-Hé, les gars, et si vous rendiez sa bague à Ulquiorra? Tenta Ichigo.

-C'est ça, écoutez le petit, lança distraitement Neliel.

Ichigo passa le "petit" et vit, rassuré, que Tesla et Hisagi cherchaient à calmer leurs amis. Finalement, Nnoitra esquissa un mouvement pour rendre l'anneau à Ulquiorra tout en lâchant un bruit désapprobateur entre ses dents de piano. Alors que le petit brun soulagé avançait une main tremblante pour retrouver son bien, une ombre noire et blanche fondit sur Nnoitra pour disparaître aussi vite.

-La-La bague! Balbutia Renji.

-C'est…une pie? demanda Ulquiorra avec hésitation.

En effet, l'oiseau voleur s'en retournait à tire d'aile vers son nid pour y déposer son trésor.

-T'inquiète, Ulquiqui, on va te le ramener ton bijou, marmonna Renji.

Le petit groupe, suivi par une Nell intéressée, se dirigea vers l'arbre où la voleuse avait élu résidence.

-Il est vachement haut, celui-là… commenta Tesla.

-J'y vais, déclara Renji. Après tout c'est de ma faute, non?

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de sang s'agrippa à une branche basse et se hissa vers les plus élevées, lentement mais sûrement. Puis il y eut un grand craquement et il se retrouva deux mètres plus bas, ses fesses ayant prématurément retrouvé le sol.

-Ouaïeuh! Brailla le guerrier.

-Je crois que tu es trop lourd, fit Ichigo.

-Va falloir arrêter la bière, Ren'! le tança Hisagi.

-Oh, ça va hein!

-Je vais y aller, annonça alors Ichigo.

-Mais s'il vous arrive malheur, Ichigo-sama, Grimmjow va…

-J'ai l'habitude, je faisais ça tout le temps avec ma sœur, quand j'étais enfant. Et je suis plus léger.

Les hommes s'entreregardèrent, puis laissèrent l'orangé partir à la recherche de la bague de fiançailles. Le jeune seigneur n'eut aucun mal à se hisser sur les branches les plus solides, puis à parvenir jusqu'au nid pour empocher le bijou.

-Tout va bien là-haut? Demanda la voix lointaine d'Ulquiorra.

-Oui, oui, je descends!

Ichigo ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait interpelé. Il tourna la tête juste avant de commencer la descente et tomba nez à nez avec une vision de cauchemar.

Là-bas, sur la colline, de l'autre côté de la forêt, trop loin pour que les guetteurs de Grimmjow ne s'en rendent compte…une armée. Une armée gigantesque qui s'approchait inexorablement du village. Le sang glacé d'effroi, Ichigo eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de garder l'équilibre et de plisser les yeux pour apercevoir les couleurs des attaquants.

Une partie de l'armée chevauchait sous un étendard rouge et noir sur lequel grimaçait un masque blanc ensanglanté, symbole de la Maison Kurosaki. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Ensuite venait un fanion bleu et argent figurant un arbre fleuri sur un décor lunaire. La famille Kuchiki. Byakuya et Rukia devaient vraiment être remontés par l'annulation du mariage… Un drapeau bleu et blanc annonçait une petite garnison de la famille de sa mère, les Quincy. Enfin, on pouvait voir un palanquin surmonté par un écusson vert frappé d'une étoile à treize branches dorée. Un petit groupe de guerriers suivait l'habitacle.

Merde. Si même le Roi envoyait ses troupes, l'affaire avait pris des dimensions dantesques!

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant. D'après la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient, vu l'heure avancée et la vitesse à laquelle une armée aussi importante pouvait se mouvoir, nul doute que le village serait envahi avant le lendemain matin, dix heures maximum s'ils décidaient de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Ils ne tiendraient pas deux minutes face à de tels envahisseurs. Même si les hommes de Grimmjow étaient des combattants aguerris qui avaient prouvé leur valeur plus d'une fois, ils seraient terrassés. Après tout, ils étaient des hommes, pas des dieux.

Ichigo aurait bien aimé avoir un dieu sous la main, là, tout de suite.

Le pire c'est que ce massacre aurait pour but de le sauver de gens innocents (pour la plupart) qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal.

Le carnage serait de sa faute.

Et il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

D'un autre côté, s'il prévenait Grimmjow, son général trouverait une tactique pour prendre l'avantage, mais même s'il avait confiance en les plans de son kidnapper, il y aurait nécessairement des morts des deux côtés.

Que faire?

Suggérer la fuite? Grimmjow n'accepterait ça. Quel bourbier!

Ichigo regarda une dernière fois les chevaliers, puis redescendit de son arbre sous les exclamations réjouies des repris de justice.

-Il est vivant!

-Hé, ta Majesté, t'es balèze en fait!

Ichigo ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage et rendit le précieux anneau à son propriétaire.

-Ichigo-sama, je…merci beaucoup! Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, balbutia Ulquiorra.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Ichigo. Après tout, j'avais encore une dette envers toi, donc nous sommes quittes. Bon, et si on rentrait?

Le groupe reprit le chemin du village en échangeant les derniers ragots.

-Il paraît que Lilynette a failli assassiner Stark ce matin en essayant de le réveiller…

-Tu m'étonnes, elle lui a balancé une table dans la gueule!

-Comment elle a fait? C'est une brindille cette fille!

-J'ai tout le temps mal à la tête en ce moment, faut que j'aille voir Szayel…

Szayel.

Ichigo venait de retrouver espoir.

Il avait un plan.

* * *

Le soir était déjà bien avancé, et Ichigo n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Grimmjow commençait doucement à s'inquiéter, même si la bande de débiles lui avait dit qu'il voulait passer voir quelqu'un avant de revenir pour manger. Le bleuté se gratta la tête et alla attendre son seigneur sur le pas de la porte. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le battant qu'une tornade orange déboula dans l'entrée.

-Ichigo! Où étais-tu?

-Oh, heu, Inoue avait besoin d'aide pour…le linge.

L'orangé rougit.

-Ça va, Ichi? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Oh, si, ne t'en fais pas!

Ichigo se comporta tout à fait normalement toute la soirée et Grimmjow s'en voulut d'avoir soupçonné quelque chose à son sujet. Lorsque vint l'heure de leur petit rituel nocturne, Ichigo sembla prendre son courage à deux mains et s'aventura pour la première fois vers le pantalon de son colocataire, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Hésitant, il fit glisser la ceinture et les lacets qui retenaient le vêtement et le fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds du bleuté, qui n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Ichi…

-Chut, l'interrompit Ichigo en se redressant face à lui.

-Mais…!

Les lèvres de l'orangé l'empêchèrent de continuer. Un retentissant "Wouhouuuuuuuu!" explosa dans l'esprit de Grimmjow, qui avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie durant. Ichigo s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, mais aussi pour voir quel effet il avait créé. Et il ne fut pas déçu, car le bleuté était au septième ciel et repartit tout de suite à l'assaut. Cette fois, il prit les commandes du baiser et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui ne résista pour ainsi dire pas. Sans se séparer, les deux hommes titubèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit en grognant de bonheur et de désir. Grimmjow sentit Ichigo tenter de retirer ses propres vêtements, mais il ne fit que se coincer dans les tissus. Le général rigola et aida son amant à se débarrasser de sa tunique et de son pantalon, puis, sur invitation du propriétaire, il lui arracha aussi ses sous-vêtements.

Grimmjow ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé son invité à accepter ses avances et à y répondre, mais il bénissait cette chose ou cette personne de tout son cœur. C'était un rêve éveillé, ce n'était pas possible…

Voyant Ichigo désœuvré, il se plaça au-dessus de lui et sa langue entama un ballet sensuel sur le torse dénudé du jeune homme qui gémit sans retenue. Il attrapa un des boutons de chair entre ses dents et se délecta des petits cris de plaisir que laissait échapper Ichigo.

-Grimm-Ah! Vas-y…fais-le…!

-Tu es sûr?

-Je t'en prie! J'en ai en-vie!

Grimmjow n'attendait que ça. Il descendit un peu plus bas et toucha le sexe de on amant, qui tressaillit tant la sensation avait une intensité inattendue. Le bleuté masturba un peu le rouquin et osa un coup de langue sur le sommet du gland déjà humide. Le gémissement qui en résulta le poussa à continuer son affaire, et il lécha avec avidité le membre, prêt à lui faire subir les pires outrages. Puis il le prit en bouche, le flattant de sa langue, augmentant ainsi les pulsations qui secouaient le sexe dur comme la pierre qui le remplissait.

-Griiiiimm! Gémit Ichigo de plus belle.

Sans perdre une seconde, le plus âgé présenta ses doigts devant le visage de son amant. L'orangé ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il accepta quand-même l'intrusion des doigts entre ses lèvres. Il les humidifia avec application et grogna un peu quand ils sortirent, quelques secondes plus tard. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, car Grimmjow était toujours occupé à jouer avec son sexe, un doigt se plaça près de son intimité et y entra, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième avant de commencer un mouvement de ciseaux pour y faire de la place. Quand Ichigo sembla enfin ressentir une gêne, son kidnapper heurta la prostate du bout des doigts, faisant hurler le jeune seigneur. Il se répandit dans la bouche de Grimmjow, à sa grande honte non dénuée d'un certain plaisir, vu qu'il venait d'atteindre l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie. Profitant de l'hébétement de sa jeune proie, le général retira rapidement ses doigts et plaça son pénis contre l'anus d'Ichigo, qui ne le sentit pas tout de suite. Il le sentit un peu plus lorsqu'il commença à pousser!

-Grimm! Ça fait …mal!

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues rouges, et Grimmjow se pencha pour les récupérer du bout de la langue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller… Je te promets que ça va vite passer, après tu verras des étoiles!

Le jeune homme hésita, puis acquiesça.

Le général poussa un peu plus, s'efforçant de rester doux malgré son désir ardent de posséder le seigneur, puis pénétra entièrement dans l'antre d'Ichigo. Il patienta encore, le temps que son protégé reprenne ses esprits, puis il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, fouillant les chairs du rouquin à la recherche de la boule de nerfs qui le mènerait au paradis. Il le toucha enfin et Ichigo hurla de plaisir, toute douleur presque oubliée, ses jambes se croisant dans le dos du bleuté pour le pousser plus profondément en lui.

-Encore, Grimm…! Là!

Grimmjow accéléra encore, éperdu de bonheur de sentir la chaleur tant désirée tout autour de lui, l'engloutissant, ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui, l'avalant, l'attirant en elle comme un papillon vers une flamme. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de son amant et redoubla de vigueur pour le satisfaire, ce que le plus jeune salua d'un nouveau hurlement avant de laisser jaillir entre leur torse le fruit de leurs ébats. Grimmjow faillit défaillir devant la sensation que lui procuraient les contractions des muscles autour de son sexe et ne tarda pas à jouir au plus profond de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Les deux hommes retombèrent sur le matelas, le souffle court et le ventre collant.

-Je t'aime Ichi…souffla le guerrier dans le cou de son amant qui grogna d'inconfort en sentant le membre imposant le quitter, lui laissant une atroce impression de vide.

-Je…Moi aussi Grimm…

Grimmjow crut entendre comme des regrets ou de la tristesse dans la voix de son compagnon, mais il les attribua à son esprit retourné par tant de bonheur. Il se coucha sur le côté, son protégé bien à l'abri entre ses bras et s'endormit en quelques minutes après une petite séance de baisers sulfureux. Une sensation de piqûre le rappela à la réalité, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Ichigo se faisait l'effet d'un monstre sans cœur. Il contempla un instant le visage et le corps de son geôlier caressé par la lumière argentée de la Lune, puis alla chercher une serviette pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Il se sentait déjà plus propre. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui fusait entre ses reins à chacun de ses pas, il enfila péniblement ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer chaque parcelle de la peau bronzée de son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé, Grimm… souffla-t-il en espérant que son général lui pardonnerait un jour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ichigo empocha la fléchette qui lui avait servi à endormir le bleuté, puis s'en alla.

* * *

Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues du villages, à cette heure-ci. Il voyait au loin les lumières dansantes de la taverne où s'enivraient les soldats et quelques gardes faisant leur ronde nocturne. S'assurant de toujours marcher dans la pénombre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les écuries, mais son chemin fut bloqué par Ulquiorra, qui avait été désigné pour garder la grange cette nuit-là. Caché près d'une maison, Ichigo estima la distance qui le séparait de son ami. Environ quatre mètres, et le petit brun lui tournait le dos. Le rouquin voyait son cheval le dévisager sans comprendre et lui fit un petit signe. Shiro hennit nerveusement en réponse, attirant l'attention d'Ulquiorra qui se tourna vers les boxes. Ichigo bondit et enfonça une autre fléchette dans le cou de l'ex-brigand, qui ne tarda pas à s'évanouir. L'orangé traîna son ami jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'étable, histoire qu'il ne meure pas de froid, et harnacha rapidement Pantera sous les protestations discrètes de Shiro.

-Désolé, mon ami, mais il faut que tu restes ici avec Grimmjow.

Ichigo enfourcha la jument gris perle de son amant et réussit à sortir du village sans se faire voir, laissant Ulquiorra aux bons soins de sa monture hargneuse.

Shiro était le cheval le plus intelligent qu'il connaissait, c'était comme s'il comprenait le langage des humains. En plus de ça il avait toujours partagé une grande complicité avec son maître, ce qui le laissait sceptique car jamais son humain ne l'aurait abandonné sciemment.

* * *

Ichigo avait tout calculé. Il ne pouvait dire la vérité à Grimmjow, car il aurait mal réagi et aurait déclaré la guerre à son père (si ce n'était déjà fait). Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Grimmjow aurait refusé de le laisser partir.

Donc Ichigo s'était débrouillé seul pour une fois. En revenant de la forêt, il avait été chez Szayel, lui avait dérobé quelques fléchettes parfumées au narcotique ainsi qu'un liquide un peu bizarre qui promettait une vitalité décuplée à qui le buvait. Ichigo avait séduit Grimmjow , avait été jusqu'à coucher avec lui et l'avait endormi. La potion de vitalité avait fait son office et avait permis à Ichigo de rester en pleine possession de ses moyens après leur petite…séance.

Et voilà qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette.

Il était vraiment honteux d'avoir volé Szayel et d'avoir utilisé l'amour que Grimmjow lui portait pour le mettre hors d'état de le suivre, même si chaque caresse qu'il lui avait administrée était sincère. Oui, il aimait Grimmjow, mais il doutait que le bleuté l'aime encore après son coup en traître.

Il avait pris Pantera, abandonné Shiro pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il allait revenir. Bon, il aurait pu lui laisser un message, mais il n'était pas sûr que Grimmjow sache lire.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait de retour avant que quiconque s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

C'est beau de rêver.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chevaucher longtemps, car l'armée de son père s'était installée à l'orée de la forêt, à même pas un kilomètre du village, sur une grande plaine.

Les gardes du camp le firent s'arrêter et Ichigo déclina son identité.

-Laissez-le passer, fit une voix calme et polaire.

C'était Byakuya, l'ancien futur beau-frère d'Ichigo. C'était un beau jeune homme très pâle, au port aristocratique et aux manières polies et martiales. Il avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et brillant sous la Lune tandis que ses yeux bleu nuit détaillaient Ichigo avec une curiosité bien camouflée. Il portait les couleurs de sa Maison, le bleu et argent, sur ses vêtements richement brodés. Le rouquin ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ou manifester quelque sentiment que ce soit.

-Ton père te cherche, l'informa le chef de la Maison Kuchiki comme s'il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures.

Ichigo confia Pantera à un page et suivit Byakuya jusqu'à une tente rouge. À l'intérieur, Isshin Kurosaki et ses généraux débattaient d'un plan de bataille. Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son père avec plus de cheveux blancs que jamais et une mine épouvantable agrémentée de cernes noirs.

-Ah! Byakuya! Te voilà! Justement je…

Isshin s'interrompit en voyant son fils derrière le Seigneur Iceberg.

-Ichigooooooo!

Et oui, le grand Seigneur Isshin lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer de bonheur. Ichigo, très mal à l'aise, lui tapota vaguement l'épaule pour le calmer. Son père s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder.

-Tu as grandi, on dirait. Et bronzé aussi… Comment t'es-tu enfui? Ils t'ont bien traité au moins?! Pourquoi as-tu ces cals? Et ces égratignures!

-Calmez-vous, père, je vais très bien. Ils m'ont très bien traité et je n'étais même pas prisonnier.

-Comment? Raconte-moi tout, fils!

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Ichigooo! Fit une voix suraiguë.

Quelque chose de blanc, noir et bleu engloutit le jeune homme dans une étreinte à tuer un ours.

-R-Rukia?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue t'arracher des mains de cet infâme sale type aux cheveux colorés et de ces bandits!

Rukia était…petite. Elle avait également les cheveux noirs de la famille Kuchiki, des yeux d'un bleu foncé surprenant, mais elle avait la taille d'une sauterelle et les manières d'une paysanne. Elle pouvait être raffinée une seconde et insultante l'instant d'après. Et elle était dingue de son fiancé. Et de son frère, mais c'était surtout de l'admiration.

Ichigo entendit distinctement Byakuya soupirer.

-Les cheveux de Grimmjow sont naturels, et il n'est pas infâme. Écoute, Rukia, je ne pourrai pas t'é…

-Allez vous coucher, les enfants! Ordonna Isshin. Nous devons encore terminer notre plan pour demain et la nuit est déjà bien avancée.

-Justement! Père! N'attaquez pas! Il y a…!

-Tût tût tût, va dormir, tu as l'air mort de fatigue.

-Mais!

Isshin envoya deux gardes pour accompagner Ichigo jusqu'à une tente et le forcer à prendre du repos. Le rouquin lança des ordres et des injures, mais il fut bien obligé de rester dans sa tente.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de hurler et se résigna à aller dormir. Tout allait de travers. Il n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer auprès de son père, et demain, tous ses nouveaux amis allaient mourir. Si seulement il pouvait envoyer un message au village! Ichigo ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

-Grimmjow! Hurla quelqu'un.

Le général fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil, prêt à frapper celui qui avait osé le déranger. C'était Renji et Nnoitra.

-Quoi?! Maugréa-t-il en tâtonnant pour trouver Ichigo.

Sauf qu'à part lui, il n'y avait personne dans son lit.

-ICHI! Hurla-t-il en se redressant si vite qu'il faillit donner un coup de boule à Nnoitra.

-Ah, ben voilà, maintenant il est réveillé, commenta Renji.

-Où est-il?! S'énerva Grimmjow.

-Ben, justement. Il a disparu. On est venus parce qu'on a retrouvé Ulquiorra dans les écuries avec ça dans le cou.

Nnoitra montra une fléchette douloureusement familière. Grimmjow se gratta le bras et remarqua une trace de piqûre sur sa peau.

-Ichigo…

-Je crois qu'il a pris la fuite, Grimm. Inutile de demander où il a trouvé ces aiguilles.

-Putain… tout le monde en selle, on va rechercher ce sale gamin par la peau des fesses s'il le faut!

Si Renji n'avait pas aussi bien connu Grimmjow, il n'aurait pas entendu la tristesse ans sa voix. Leur chef était anéanti par la fuite du petit.

-Il y a autre chose, aussi, ajouta Nnoitra.

-Quoi encore?

-Pantera, ta jument, a disparu aussi. Mais le cheval du gamin est toujours là. Ainsi que son épée.

-Quoi?

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, ce qui tenait du miracle tant ils étaient froncés. Ichigo n'aurait jamais, jamais pris la fuite sans son épée. Et encore moins sans son cheval. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux!

-Il me semblait avoir dit "Tout le monde en selle", non? Gronda Grimmjow.

Un peu plus tard, dans les écuries, il fit face à Shiro, qui lui rendit son regard.

-Bon, je sais qu'on a jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais là il s'agit de ton maître, alors tu as intérêt de coopérer.

Le cheval lui souffla à la figure avec dédain.

-Putain de carne de…!

-Heu, Grimmjow, pourquoi tu parles au cheval? Demanda Stark.

-T'occupe!

-Okay…

Shiro le dévisagea avec mépris, puis renifla de mécontentement et lui présenta son dos. Grimmjow ne perdit pas de temps et harnacha la bête.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

-Grimmjow! Cria quelqu'un.

C'était Inoue et Nell. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'air affolé et respirait de façon erratique, comme si elles avaient couru.

-Une armée…de l'autre côté de la forêt…! Ahana Inoue. On cueillait des baies et on les a vus! Ils sont bien plus nombreux que vous!

-Merde, je commence à comprendre… marmonna Grimmjow. Les filles, allez rassembler les autres femmes et les gosses, et quittez le village. Allez vous cacher dans les collines!

Inoue et Nell acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent en courant pour prévenir tout le monde.

-Bon, les mecs. On a vécu beaucoup de trucs pas géniaux ensemble, commença Grimmjow. Mais on a eu aussi de bonnes parties de plaisir, et je tiens à vous remercier. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me suivre, mais vous l'avez fait malgré le danger, et je vous respecte beaucoup pour ça. Ce qui arrive maintenant est entièrement ma faute. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mais j'ai préféré concrétiser mon projet plutôt que d'oublier toute cette merde. Si vous souhaitez partir, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Vous m'avez bien servi et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Vous êtes maintenant libres d'aller où bon vous semble sans honte, je ne vous le reprocherai pas.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la troupe.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser tomber, Grimm? Demande Renji. C'est bien mal nous connaître! Tu es plus qu'un employeur ou un général, t'es notre pote!

-Et on laisse pas tomber un pote, même quand il est dans la merde, crut bon d'ajouter Nnoitra.

-Lilynette me tuera si je lui dit que j'ai encore déserté… soupira Stark.

-Je suivrai Nnoitra où qu'il aille, fit Tesla.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Ichigo-sama soit parti volontairement, dit Ulquiorra. Il était heureux avec toi et c'est un homme juste. Il ne nous aurait pas lâchés sans explication si ce n'était pour une bonne raison.

Grimmjow eut, l'espace d'une terrifiante seconde, une forte envie de chialer comme une fillette. Heureusement, il arriva à se retenir et sourit à ses hommes.

-Merci les gars, vous les aurez mérités, vos tonneaux de bière!

Un hourra collectif éclata et la troupe se mit en marche vers la plaine où stationnaient les armées adverses.

* * *

Ichigo n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de toute son existence. En plus il avait mal au dos et se déplaçait comme un vieillard.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter sur ses pieds dès le premier coup de trompe. Il put enfin sortir de sa tente et écarquilla les yeux en voyant de l'autre côté de la surface herbeuse l'armée de Grimmjow. Pour l'instant ils ne bougeaient pas, ce qui était surprenant.

-Merde merde merde!

Ichigo enfila ses bottes à toute vitesse et courut hors de la tente pour aller voir son père et les autres généraux.

Ces derniers montaient déjà en selle et distribuaient les ordres aux autres gradés pour placer leurs troupes de façon à s'aligner sur leur stratégie.

-Père! Ne faites pas ça! Il y a des innocents là-bas!

Isshin sursauta et se tourna vers son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, tout sera bientôt terminé et nous rentrerons vite à la maison, je te le promets.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas!

La voix d'Ichigo fut couverte par le départ des chevaux vers le champ de batailles et il dut regarder, impuissant, son père quitter le camp à la tête d'une armée gigantesque.

Que faire, que faire?!

Et ces abrutis d'adultes qui refusaient de l'écouter!

-Ichigooo~!

-Rukia, je ne suis pas d'humeur, là…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont les écraser!

Ichigo la dévisagea avec une pointe de dégoût. Elle ne comprenait pas..;non, en fait, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer.

Toute sa vie, on l'avait considéré comme un enfant, on l'avait enfermé dans ses obligations, ses cours, le pouvoir, tout ça… la seule fois où il avait pu être lui-même, c'était dans le village de Grimmjow.

Et s'il ne faisait rien, ce village allait disparaître avec ses habitants.

Ichigo prit sa décision. Si personne ne l'écoutait, hé bien il allait faire comme il le sentait.

Il allait se battre.

* * *

Grimmjow n'était pas un homme impressionnable.

Mais quand on voit plusieurs centaines de personnes armées jusqu'aux dents qui vous faisaient face, vous jaugeant du regard juste avant de vous foncer dessus, il y avait de quoi perdre son sang-froid. D'ailleurs, il entendait Stark prier derrière lui.

"_Allez, du cran!_" pensa-t-il.

Bah, s'il voulait être philosophe, il pouvait se dire que mourir par amour, c'était quand-même mieux que rien. Mais à choisir il préférait rester en vie, si ce n'était pas trop demander.

C'est alors qu'un cheval gris très familier traversa les lignes ennemies et s'arrêta juste entre les deux armées. Puis il se retourna pour faire face au camp du père d'Ichigo.

Sur Pantera, car c'était bien elle, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux incroyablement flashy dans la lumière matinale. Il portait une épée et semblait prêt à s'en servir.

-Ichigo…? S'étonnaient les hommes de Grimmjow.

Dans le camp d'en face, la stupéfaction régnait tout autant que chez eux. Les guerriers étaient nerveux et se demandaient tous ce que le gamin faisait en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille avec pour seules armes un sabre et sa bouille d'ange.

-Renji, Ulquiorra, avec moi.

Grimmjow éperonna Shiro, qui en souffla de colère mais partit tout de même au galop vers son maître, Renji et Ulquiorra sur ses talons. Au même moment, plusieurs autres personnes sortirent des rangs d'en face pour ce sommet improvisé. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre plus Isshin, Byakuya, Rukia, leur escorte et le général de la division des Quincy.

-Ichigo! Vas-tu enfin cesser tes âneries!? S'énerva Isshin en voyant Grimmjow aussi près de son fils.

-Non, père. Je cesserai quand vous m'aurez écouté!

-Rentre tout de suite au camp!

-Non!

-Messire Isshin, les interrompit Byakuya. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est grand temps de laisser votre fils s'exprimer?

-Mais…!

-Vous refusez peut-être de le voir, mais Ichigo est un homme, maintenant.

L'orangé remercia le Seigneur Kuchiki d'un signe de tête. Le noble continua de le dévisager de son expression glaciale.

-Quand Grimmjow m'a enlevé, je croyais qu'il voulait me vendre ou faire de moi un esclave. Mais plus je passais de temps avec lui et ses hommes, plus je me sentais libre, plus libre que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je me suis rendu compte qu'au lieu d'une bande de barbares sans cœur, ses hommes étaient comme n'importe qui : des pères, des maris, des frères. Oui, ce sont des repris de justice. Mais ils se sont mieux conduits avec moi que certains nobles de ma connaissance. Grimmjow ne m'a pas enfermé, il m'a libéré. C'est pourquoi je voudrais rester ici avec eux.

-Mais c'est de la folie! Tu dois te marier avec Lady Rukia et devenir le nouveau seigneur de la Maison Kurosaki! Qui protègera le pays sinon toi?

-Karin. Elle est plus douée que moi dans l'art de la guerre, croyez-moi. Elle se débrouillera à merveille. Et je n'épouserai pas Rukia.

La jeune femme prit une expression outrée.

-Mais nous sommes…!

-Fiancés, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais consenti à cette union inutile.

-Inutile? S'étouffa Isshin.

-Nous sommes déjà les alliés de la maison Kuchiki, non? Il ne sert à rien de renforcer cette alliance d'avantage. Karin, par contre, meurt d'envie d'épouser l'héritier du clan Hitsugaya, du Nord. Ça, ce serait une bonne alliance!

-Karin n'est pas prête!

-Encore une fois, vous refusez de voir la vérité en face, père. Les enfants grandissent et deviennent des adultes. Karin est prête depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas fait pour la vie de château. Et je ne le serai jamais. Je veux rester ici.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer au camp immédiatement! Gronda Isshin tandis que Rukia faisait mine de pleurer.

-Non, père. Et si vous arrivez par je ne sais quel miracle à me faire rentrer au château, dès que je deviendrai le Seigneur Kurosaki, je donnerai le pouvoir à ma sœur et je partirai. Et Rukia, cesse ces larmes de crocodiles.

La Dame s'indigna mais fut réduite au silence par son frère, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Byakuya-sama, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, fit poliment Ichigo.

-Ma foi, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour épouser Rukia. Je n'ai rien contre ta décision, dit le Seigneur avec un de ses rares sourires.

-Grand frère!

-Rukia. Tout ce qui t'intéresse chez Ichigo, c'est sa noblesse et son physique. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir la réalité. Cela vaut pour vous aussi, Isshin-sama. Votre fils a raison. S'il considère que sa sœur a plus de talent que lui, écoutez-le. Votre fils a-t-il l'habitude de mentir pour protéger ses intérêts? Non.

Rukia grommela quelque chose et réajusta sa robe blanche pour se donner une contenance. Puis son regard fut attiré par une tache rouge. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'un beau mec tatoué de partout et musclé comme un dieu la regardait avec insistance. La jeune femme rougit et baissa les yeux avec une fausse timidité. Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été impoli et détourna le regard de la jolie noble.

-C'est bon, tout est arrangé? Fit alors une voix nonchalante.

Tout le monde se retourna sur le nouveau venu.

-V-Votre Majesté! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes avant de s'incliner devant le Roi qui rigola et agita la main.

-Redressez-vous, voyons ~!

Le Roi était un homme étrange, à la fois sage, gentil et un peu fou. Il paraissait qu'il passait son temps à remplir son château d'inventions bizarres qui auraient ravi Szayel. Il avait une chevelure blond orge mi-longue et on ne voyait pour ainsi dire jamais ses yeux, car ils étaient cachés en permanence sous son chapeau vert et blanc sur lequel il avait accroché sa couronne. Sa tenue était tout aussi verte que le pavillon qui flottait derrière lui. Il était accompagné de son épouse, la Reine. On disait d'elle qu'elle venait d'Outre-mer, ce qui expliquait la couleur foncée de sa peau, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets et ses grands yeux jaunes qui brillaient d'intelligence. Elle était tout aussi tape-à l'œil que son mari, avec sa tenue de guerrière orange.

-Kisuke, fit la Reine, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis d'aller visiter les jardins glacés du Nord.

-Mais je n'ai pas oublié, ma chère Yoruichi. Je suis juste venu voir comment ça se passait pour mes petits protégés… ~

En disant cela, il tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, qui le salua de la tête.

-V-Vous voulez dire que depuis le début…balbutia Isshin.

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai fourni une armée et une terre à Grimmjow. Il est venu me voir il y a déjà longtemps et m'a expliqué son problème, une histoire assez émouvante, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lui venir en aide. Je savais que cela allait causer un certain remue-ménage, mais je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé. Quand vous m'avez envoyé ce message pour demander mon aide pour combattre Grimmjow et ses hommes, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'éclaircir la lanterne de tout le monde et d'arrêter avant qu'il n'y ait des morts. Mais je signale au passage qu'Ichigo s'est bien débrouillé.

-Mais, cela a failli déclencher un incident diplomatique, votre Majesté! S'exclama Ichigo.

-Peut-être, oui. Mais quel Roi serais-je si j'ignorais les suppliques de mon peuple? Il était temps de faire comprendre à la noblesse qu'ils ne sont pas le centre du monde. Et puis, une petite histoire d'amour, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Rangez vos armes et rentrez chez vous, mes amis.

La pensée qui traversa l'esprit de tout le monde, à ce moment-là, fut un "_Mais il est complètement barge, ce Roi!_" collectif. Mais il était le Roi, et tous étaient tenus de lui obéir. Aussi ils commencèrent à se disperser pour retourner auprès de leur camp respectif.

-Heu, Grimmjow? Fit Renji avec hésitation.

-Ouais?

-Je me demandais…puisque tu n'as plus besoin d'une armée, maintenant… est-ce que je pourrais…?

-Partir? Ouais, je vous l'ai dit avant de venir. Si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, tu es libre.

-C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais me mettre au service de la maison Kuchiki…

Grimmjow dévisagea Renji.

-La petite t'a tapé dans l'œil ou quoi?

Le visage du tatoué prit la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-Quoi?! Mais non enfin! Je veux juste un emploi stable et légal!

Grimmjow ricana.

-Vas-y et fais attention à toi, frère. N'oublie pas de venir récupérer tes affaires. Et occupe-toi bien de ta _princesse_.

Renji se renfrogna et fonça après Byakuya pour lui demander son autorisation. Le noble n'ayant aucune raison de la refuser, il attribua au tatoué la responsabilité de protéger sa sœur, sous le clin d'œil du Roi qui s'amusait beaucoup, décidément!

-Ichi? Tu vas bien? Demanda Grimmjow à son amant.

-Je…je suis désolé d'être parti, mais je pensais pouvoir éviter un massacre en le faisant, et… et puis je t'ai laissé Shiro pour que tu comprennes!

-Mais j'ai compris, tu sais, je ne suis pas idiot! Et e effet, il est temps que tu récupères ta carne, cette rosse est insortable!

Shiro renâcla pour montrer son désaccord et Ichigo éclata de rire, évacuant du même coup toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Grimmjow se pencha pour l'embrasser, ce qui contribua encore plus efficacement à chasser le stress. Ulquiorra toussa et ils se séparèrent en rougissant.

-Au fait, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir drogués.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Ichigo-sama, je comprends parfaitement vos raisons.

-Excuses acceptées, espèce d'idiot. Mais ne refais jamais ça!

-Ok…Ulquiorra, n'oublie pas de demander Inoue en mariage, hein! J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Ulquiorra rougit furieusement et partit au galop pour avertir le reste de la troupe que le danger était passé.

-Comment ça, en mariage? Bah, au moins, ça a eu le mérite de le faire partir. Maintenant, on est tous seuls… fit sensuellement Grimmjow en se repenchant sur son amant pour lui montrer l'étendue de son affection.

-Allez, gros débile, rentrons à la maison, sourit Ichigo en couvant l'homme de sa vie du regard.

* * *

C'est ici, mes amis, que notre histoire se termine.

Mais il est tout de même nécessaire de raconter ce qui suivit ces événements.

Inoue pleura de joie en acceptant la demande d'Ulquiorra, lequel n'était pas au courant de tous les espions camouflés dans les buissons qui le firent sursauter et frôler l'infarctus en hurlant un grand "HOURRA!" quand sa belle accepta.

La cérémonie fut grandiose, et même Kenpachi revêtit ses plus beaux vêtements pour faire la fête.

Renji travailla longtemps au service de Rukia et finit par lui avouer son amour pour elle. La belle fondit et son frère leur accorda sa bénédiction, un poil ennuyé par toutes ces hormones en suspension et par les regards insistants du Roi qui adorait les histoires touchantes.

Karin épousa l'héritier de la famille Hitsugaya, Tôshiro, ce qui assura l'appui de la Maison du Nord à la famille Kurosaki. Elle administra avec son mari leurs terres et fut l'heureuse maman de deux adorables garçons.

Masaki déplora l'absence de son fils, mais se rassura en se disant qu'il était heureux. Et puis, il lui avait promis de rentrer à la maison de temps en temps.

Le Roi Kisuke continua de se complaire dans sa douce folie avec son épouse bien-aimée.

Le village continua à vivre tranquillement au fil des saisons sans que rien ne vienne le déranger. Enfin, ils avaient bien quelques brigands de temps en temps, mais avec tous les bastonneurs de Grimmjow, ils ne faisaient pas très long feu, à la grande tristesse de Kenpachi et de Yammy.

Nnoitra continua de courtiser Nell, sans succès. Mais le gentil Tesla était toujours présent pour lui remonter le moral!

Enfin, Ichigo et Grimmjow, sacrés chefs du village à l'unanimité, continuèrent leur petite vie calme parfois agrémentée de combats et d'entraînements avec Kenpachi. Ichigo apprit à lire à Grimmjow et le bleuté se plongea dans la lecture de l'Iliade. Enfin, les miracles étant tout de même assez rares, il jeta le livre par la fenêtre après vingt pages et se mit aussitôt à câliner son amant, qui oublia bien vite sa colère. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils avaient une manière bien à eux de résoudre les disputes.

Au final, la Guerre de Troie n'était pas ce qui se rapprochait le plus de leur histoire.

C'était leur histoire à eux, et non pas l'horrible bain de sang auquel tout le monde s'était attendu.

C'était leur histoire, et elle ne faisait que commencer.

FIN

* * *

_Voilà, je l'ai fait! J'ai écrit 14 pages en un jour! J'ignorais que j'en étais capable, mais ça m'embêtait de vous laisser dans le brouillard pendant un mois… Enfin, voilà._

_Je suis à la fois contente d'avoir terminé et triste de quitter Grimm et Ichi comme ça…_

_J'espère que la fin était à la hauteur de vos attentes, que ça ne vous a pas semblé trop guimauve…_

_Qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fait attention mais avec un texte aussi long, tout peut arriver…_

_Merci de laisser votre avis! Ça ne vous coûte rien, mais c'est le salaire des fanfikeurs!_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs! :3_

* * *

_Je remercie la personne anonyme qui a reviewé ^^ (rassure-toi, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je ferai porter une robe grecque à Ichigo)_

_Merci à __**DidiineOokami**__. Que de compliments! J'adore! ^^ Et j'aime bien la mythologie grecque, donc…voilà, mon remixage de la Guerre de Troie! Et donc bonne lecture à toi!_

**_NaNa21_**_: merci pour ces compliments! Je suis très contente de voir que ça plaît autant! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps U-U (en fait, si, mais chuuuuut)_

**_Deudeuch_**_: merci pour le compliment, j'adore les commentaires aussi clairs que le tien! XD _

**_FreakCircus_**_ : merci pour ton commentaire! Okay, faut que j'améliore mes descriptions (*prend note*), je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois! Et pour la guerre de Troie, ben je savais qu'Aphrodite avait ensorcelé Hélène, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché à aller dans le détail, j'ai juste fait la version courte… -_- Cela dit, je n'ai lu que des résumés de l'histoire, je n'ai pas eu la chance de lire l'Iliade en entier (je l'ai, mais c'est en Anglais, donc j'ai vite laissé tomber…). Je me suis basée sur les récits qu'on trouve dans les livres sur la Mythologie (et aussi dans le film, c'est vrai), donc si ce n'est pas complet c'est ma faute. (Beuh) Et donc, voilà le nouveau et dernier chapitre… (En tout cas merci pour tes critiques et tes encouragements, c'est enrichissant! ^^ )_

**_Ayu_**_ : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements! ^^_

**_Mugetsu_**_ : Merciiiii beaucoup pour ces compliments! Héhéhé, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et que tu saigneras encore du nez! (tu veux un mouchoir?) _


End file.
